Dreaming Twilight
by Vampire-Belle
Summary: A very immature dream I had last night, my dream version of twilight. I appologize if you dont think its funny, but I was laughing all morning because of it. Its pretty short, but I could add more... Please read and revied. Rated T for teen.
1. Chapter 1

**this was my dream from last night... and I appologize for the immaturity level.**

**Bella's POV**

_Alice's POV_

My POV

**Authors note**

"So my dear, listen to this story well

"So my dear, listen to this story well." I opened twilight and sat in front of my best friend Kelsey.

"Okay!"

"Now it was dear Bella's first day at school"

**I entered the cafeteria with Jessica Stanley, and was waved down by a beautiful boy with bronze hair. He was gorgeous, so of course, I followed his waving orders and sat down next to him. To my surprise, he cringed away, and made growling noises. Before I knew it, he was whipping out his cell phone.**

**"Alice, I need to speak with Esme."**

_"Tell me first! Tell me first!!" I harassed Edward into telling me his secret._

_"I think I am in love."_

_"ooooh I bet I know is it that new girl! I soooo knew it first!!"_

_"New Girl? Edward?! Is Edward in love!?" Esme cheered from the drivers seat._

**Did he just say he's in love with me? Standing up, I went over to a blonde baby faced boy sitting in a rocking chair.**

**"Hi I am Bella!"**

**"I am Mike Newton!! Bella you are sooo hot!!" He started to giggle. "Ooh I think you gave me an erection!!"**

**"Okey Dokey then, Mike." (Please Please remember that this was a dream, I couldnt control what was going on!)**

"Now Kelsey, listen this is the most important chapter."

**The whole Cullen family made their way into the cafeteria with my dad.**

**"now Bella, have safe sex!!" Charlie called to me, and then turned to stare at Esme who was standing in her bra and a tennis skirt. "Wow!" He mumbled some more inappropriate things. (As I said, why Esme was wearing such things, I do not know)**

**"WE ARE VAMPIRES!!" Edward and Emmet danced in a circle.**

**"Can I have your attention?" Everyone looks at Carlisle. "I am going to show you the secret of my studies…. NAKED." (This sent me into hysterics... even in my dream I was laughing so hard.)**

**Everyone moves out to the balcony, where Carlisle is standing in a towel.**

**"I am going to live life!" Charlie ran around in circles, laughing with joy, and then jumped off the balcony, landing on a rock.**

**"Well that didn't work so well." Charlie wades into the water. Everyone moved down the steps and splashed happily into the water. Elephants and other animals moved around in the water. And then a monkey through at rock at me, and it hit me in the shoulder.**

**"Now remember, not all the animals are nice." Carlisle exclaimed joyfully.**

**"HEY!! OUCHY THAT HURTS!!" I cried out in pain and glared at the monkey,.**

**"Im sorry." The monkey cried a little and gave me a hug.**

**"That's okay!" The monkey pulled out a squirt gun and started shooting at people.**

**"BELLA YOU ARE FULL OFFFF WATER!!" The monkey screamed excitedly, and the cullens, my dad, the animals and I began to river dance.**

**"IM BRINGING SEXY BACK!!" Edward danced around.**

"Ummm interesting." Kelsey ran out of the room.

**So... I am sorry about that, I just thought I would add it... hehehe. R.R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yet another dream about Twilight!!!!! This one isnt quite as funny, in my opinion, but I liked it none the less.... Please don't question my sanity, I cant control my dreams.**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella!!!! I am going to shoot that box of yours!" Edward pulled out of gun and aimed it at my favorite cardboard box. At the last minute, I dived in front of the bullet, and suddenly there was a giant hole in my arm. Crying out in pain I ran around in circles.

"Why isn't anyone taking me to the hospital?" When I realized that no one in Charlie's house would take care of me, I ran to the Cullens.

"Alice!!!! Want to see my gunshot wound?!"

"May I ask why you saved a box, Bella?" Carlisle looked skeptically at me as he bandaged my arm.

"It may have been a talking box! How would you know!?"

"Even if it was a talking box, it wasn't worth it.

"But it was a wise box, Car-lizzle-fo-shizzle!!! Just like the one that followed that shiny star to the manger to save Jesus!"

"I don't think Jesus was really in any danger at that minute."

"Well, the wise-beef could have harmed him."

"Wise beef?"

"You know, the cow that ALSO followed the north star, to give Jesus his bling!"

"Do I even dare ask her about the last wise… _thing?_" Carlisle spoke only to Alice. She nodded happily.

"Well it was the wise cat… It just wanted its catnip." Giggling, I stood up.

"WEREWOLVES SUCK I DON'T WANT TO BE FURRY!!!!" And all we saw was a blur of Emmett run through the house.


End file.
